


The Brothers Jones

by captainoftherollyjoger



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-10 07:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12294582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainoftherollyjoger/pseuds/captainoftherollyjoger
Summary: What would have happened if Liam never died? What would have happened if Liam and Killian became pirates together? Set in the Enchanted Forest. Liam and Killian Jones, new to the pirate business, catch up with some old friends; Princess Emma, and her best friend Elsa.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been on my mind for a while now, just not had time. Moving to uni and all. So excited to have started it! Emma, Elsa, Liam, and Killian are all similar ages. Please comment so I can see if people like it! I want to know if it is worth carrying on with!

_ “What do ya say, mates? Follow me and my good brother into a pirate’s life, where at least among thieves, there is honour!” The whole ship including Killian cheered for their captain; Liam Jones. Their ‘noble’ king had sent Liam and Killian to a cursed land in which they were tasked to retrieve a deadly poison under the pretence it was medicine. Only a coward would poison his enemies, his enemies which were the kingdom of King Charming and Queen Snow.  _

_   Liam had nearly lost his life if it hadn’t been for a cure they had found. Killian couldn’t bear the thought of losing his brother.  _

_   “Anyone who disagrees can leave now, or walk the bloody plank! Bring the paint from below!” Liam commanded, Killian would never have expected this from his brother. He was always one for obeying the rules and the law, Killian was definitely more of the rebel of the two. Maybe Liam’s near death experience changed him. “We no longer sail under the Jewel of the Realm, but the Jolly Roger!” Another large cheer. Killian couldn’t have named it better himself. _

 

  “Killian?” Liam’s voice pulled him out of his daydream. He was recalling the last week of his life. They were pirates now. They went from slave boys, to commissioned officers, to pirates. It was absurd. “What’s troubling you, brother?”

  “Just a lot has changed. I nearly lost you, Liam. We’re heading out on a risky road, the pirate life isn’t an easy one.” 

  “Don’t worry, Kil. We’ll manage. First, we must inform King Charming and Queen Snow of that bastard’s plans. He’ll send others out to fetch that plant, even if it takes him a lifetime.”

  “Don’t get me wrong, Captain. But surely pirates shouldn’t be interfering in royal affairs?” Suggested Killian.

  “I’m not doing it for them.”

  “Then who?” There was a long pause between them. “Not that woman. Surely.”

  “She’s part of the kingdom, Killian. I don’t want her to get hurt.”

  “You’ve been besotted with her ever since you returned from that ball. Why won’t you tell me her name?” 

  “Because it’s none of your business.” Liam rolled his eyes, and started walking away.

  “Liam! Come on, between brothers!” He was teasing. Liam rarely got a liking towards a woman, so when he couldn’t get his mind of this one from the Charming’s kingdom, Killian wanted to know what all the hype was about. 

  “Go away, find something to do.”

  “What does it start with?”

  “You’re so childish,  _ little _ brother.” He smirked. Killian stuck out his tongue and crossed his arms. “Fine. You’ve worn me down. It starts with E. Happy?”

   “E? Interesting.”

 

  Killian had been commanded to wait on deck, whilst Liam went to see the royals. However, Liam had promised him a night at the tavern, not that Killian had had a drink since he started in the navy. A game of cards might be fun though. Maybe a woman would take his fancy, not that he was very experienced in that region. In fact, hardly at all. A few ball dances here and there, a few stolen kisses in his early navy days. The time before the Navy, some men had tried to get him a woman, but he cared more about the alcohol. If he was completely honest, he was a stuttering mess when it came to a woman he found attractive.

 

  “Little Jones! Get your sorry arse over here now, it’s party time!” Grinned Liam.

 

  The tavern was crowded and loud. Killian had forgotten what it was like to be in one. The stench of alcohol made his stomach churn, he hadn’t touch the stuff since he gambled his life away. Women and men were all laughing together, the women wearing rather revealing dresses made Killian uncomfortable.

  “You’re acting like a navy lieutenant.” Whispered Liam.

  “At times I still feel like one. I haven’t done this sort of thing in ages. I forgot how much it sucks without alcohol.” He sighed, plonking himself down on the nearest bench.

  “If you don’t want to drink, Killian, don’t. No one will judge you.”

  “Well I might.” Came a high pitched voice. Killian turned to see a hooded figure walking towards them, Liam squinted then his smile went bright and wide.

  “Well look at what the cat dragged in.” 

   Killian’s eyebrows furrowed, who the hell was it? The figure was clearly a woman, when she pulled her hood down, blonde hair fell over her shoulders and her smile was just as bright as Liam’s. Her eyes appeared to be green from what Killian could tell. He could certainly tell that she was extremely attractive. Killian had no chance of being able to form a coherent sentence, no one had taken his breath away quite like this. How did Liam know her?

  “Killian, this is Emma.” Beamed Liam. Killian stood immediately and shook her hand.

  “Emma? Nice to love you, I mean meet you. I meant lovely name.” He stuttered. “Sorry, must be the alcohol I’ve had.”

  “You don’t drink.” She pointed out. He had forgot she had heard that.

  “Oh, ya know, the fumes and all.” His face was bright red, he felt his cheeks and ears burning. Emma? Was this Liam’s mystery woman? E? Liam looked happy enough to see her.

  “Hmmm, sure, the fumes.” Smirked Liam. “I’m sure that’s exactly what has you tripping over your words.” 

  “Shut up.”

   Liam and Emma laughed, “So, Em. I don’t suppose-”

   “She’s coming soon. As if she would miss this night. She’s probably had trouble sneaking out.” Emma suggested.

  “Sneaking out?” Interjected Killian. “Who is sneaking out? This isn’t the woman you’ve been besotted with?” he asked.

  “Besotted? Elsa would love to hear that. She’s hardly stopped talking about you.”

  “Elsa? Who’s Elsa?”

  “The woman whose name starts with E.” Laughed Liam. “The one I can’t get out of my damned head.”

  “So, Emma isn’t the one you love?”

  “No, Killian.” He laughed. “Why would you think that?”

   “Emma begins with E.”

   “You’re a clever one.” Emma pointed out. Killian blushed. Liam laughed at his blindness to know she was teasing him.

  “Well, thank you.” His head ducked at the compliment. “I always thought so.”

  “Emma!” Called another woman. She wasn’t dissimilar to Emma, but Emma seemed to have more of a spark. In his opinion. However, the moment he saw Liam look at her, he knew his poor brother was a gonner. 

  “Elsa!” They embraced when she came over. 

  “Sorry, I had trouble escaping.” She smiled, then blushed at Liam. “Captain Jones.” He took her hand and kissed it, bowing slightly.

  “My lady. May I offer you a drink?” 

  “You may.” The pair walked off towards the bar, leaving Emma and Killian behind.

  “I hope you realise, Jones, that we’re not going to see them for a while. I’m afraid you’re stuck with me for company.” She took his hand and dragged him out of the tavern.

 

   “Excuse me, Emma. But where are we going?” She still had his hand as they entered the darkness outside.

  “I could get spotted in there, plus it doesn’t seem your thing.” She slowed down and released his hand.

  “Spotted?” She just nodded. “Okay, so you like to keep secrets.” He tried to smirk in a sexy way, but he knew it just came out in a pathetic boy crush way.

  “You’re cute.” She smirked, a lot better than him. However, her compliment just turned him more red. She knew the affect she had on him. “What’s wrong? Pirate too shy?”

  “I’m new to the whole business. More of a navy officer at the moment.”

  “I heard. How about I show you how to let your hair down?” A mischievous glint in her eye told him he was probably going to get into trouble. “Or shall I find someone else?” He shook his head as she walked away from him.

   “After you.” 

 

  Emma took him to the taverns further out, she showed him just how good she was at drinking, especially the games. She had won quite a bit of money that night, however, he had yet to touch the stuff. After she had her fun, she took him for a walk along the docks.

  “Are you even a bit drunk?” He asked.

  “Maybe a teeny bit tipsy. Not a lightweight, I’m afraid.” A cold gust blew over them and she shivered. He noticed her step closer to his side. “It’s getting cold, we should head back.”

  “Aye, anything you wish, milady.” 

  “Anything?” She raised an eyebrow. “How about a kiss?”

   He swallowed deeply, “A kiss? Why on earth would you want to kiss me?” He stammered. Then realisation hit him. “Oh, I get it now. I’m sorry I don’t have any money on me.”

  “What?” She stopped and stepped back from him. “Money?”

  “You’re a- that’s why you’ve been spending time with me tonight. Sorry, I never meant for you to waste your time.”

  “I’m not a whore, Killian!” She shouted. He straightened up.

  “You’re not?”

  “Do I look like a whore to you?”

  “No, not at all. I just… why would you want to kiss me? If not for money. I mean you’re very beautiful… I’m so confused.”

  “The kiss was a joke! I was joking. You really need to find a sense of humour.” She started walking away from him, he ran after her and took her hand.

  “Emma, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to insinuate that you were-”

  “I’m the princess, Jones.” Well, he hadn’t expected that. 

  “Ppprincess? What now?” His turn to step back.

  “Ya know, my parents are the king and queen. Elsa is part of one of the noble families. That’s why she struggled getting here, she was sneaking out of the castle.”

   “Princess. Urm. Castles.”

   “For someone who hasn’t had anything to drink, you seem pretty far gone.” She rolled her eyes. “When Liam told me about his brother, you weren’t what I was expecting. He told me you were a laugh and quick witted.”

  “Not around beautiful women, he missed that part out.” He sincerity made her blush for the first time that night. 

  “You think I’m beautiful?” 

  “Do you really have to ask?”

  “Well, I guess you have been staring at me all night.”

  “Have not!”

  “Have too!”

  “I have not!”

  “And drooling.”

  “I do not drool.”

  “You practically turn bright red every time I look at you.” She was back to teasing.

  “It’s the warm atmosphere in the tavern.”

  “Your excuses are crap.”

  “Your language is crude for a princess.”

  “Maybe I don’t want to be a princess.”

  “Yes, I’m sure it’s dreadful. Men fighting for you, having everything you want. Must be awful.” He turned his back to her.

  “Get lost. I’m not a spoilt brat. I had to fight for my place in the kingdom, especially with no brothers. I have to prove my worth.”

  “I’m sorry, love. I didn’t mean-”

  “I wanted to spend the night with you because Liam made you sound different, turns out you’re a jerk just like the rest of them.” That wounded him.

  “Look, princess-”

  “Why did Elsa get the good Jones brother? And I get lugged with you.” Killian always saw himself as a disappointment to Liam, he always felt responsible for every bad thing that ever happened to them.

  “Apologies.” He tried to say, but it just came out as a whisper. “I know I’m nowhere near as good as Liam.” He spotted a nearby bench and sat on it. Emma felt guilty, she’d struck a nerve somewhere.

  A few minutes passed between them, she joined him on the bench and took his hand.

  “Sorry, Killian. That was harsh. I shouldn’t have compared you to him.”

  “It’s fine, I know I don’t match up.” His coat rested heavy on his shoulders, he still wasn’t used to its weight. She snuggled in closer to his side.

  “Hey, I just wanted to get at you, like you got at me. It wasn’t fair. Forgive me?” She looked up at him with her emerald eyes.

  “Of course.” He smiled softly, his sea blue ones staring intently at her. Before he knew what was happening, she had reached up to press a quick kiss to his lips, before he could react she had pulled away.

  “Parlay?” He just nodded, waiting for her to stop looking at him so intently, before he let his big goofy grin break out.

 

  “Where did you to go?” Asked Liam, when Emma and Killian walked back into the original tavern.

  “Gambling.” Said Emma.

  “Killi-”

  “It was just me who gambled.”

  “Ah.”

  “You didn’t tell me Emma was a princess, you bastard.” Whispered Killian.

  “Emma didn’t want me to tell you. What can I say, it was a royal command.”

  “Did you forget we’re pirates.”

  “She’s a beautiful woman, Killian. It was a woman’s command. However, she’s not as beautiful as Elsa. We’re staying for a few days. Hope that’s okay?”

  Killian watched Emma who was laughing with some women near the bar, “Aye, I think that’s acceptable.” He smiled.

  Killian Jones was screwed. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian bond a little more. There relationship is definitely full of ups and downs.

  “Ahoy!” Called a light voice. Killian was the only one on deck. The rest of the crew were off enjoying their days at port, particularly Liam who had been inseparable from Elsa. Killian was left on guard duty, however, that’s what he preferred. He didn’t have to deal with drunks and taverns, he didn’t have to deal with the tavern wenches, or anyone else for that matter. He could just be himself. “Jones?” The call of his name pulled him out of his current daydream. He turned and saw Emma approaching, a big smile on her face. “I haven’t seen you in days, you haven’t been in the tavern with Liam.” Was she disappointed about that? “It’s good to see you.”

  “Oh, urm-” How did he forget how beautiful she was? “I-I-I was put on guard duty, ya know,” he cleared his throat. “Not, urm, a big fan of the taverns.”

  “Was your night with me no good?” She pouted. 

  “No, it was great! I just, it’s not my thing, ya know?” She nodded. “I really did enjoy the other night, truly. I was worried I still upset you?”

  “I mean, I wasn’t exactly flattered. Being called a whore never is. However, I let it go pretty quickly. So, you’re not used to women hitting on you?”

  He ducked his head shyly, “Not women like you.” 

  “And what kind of woman am I?” She moved closer, he gulped. 

  “V-very beautiful.”

  “Do you not know that you’re handsome?” His eyes widened and he stepped back until he hit the side of the boat, she grabbed his hand to stop him from falling over the edge, pulling him in close. “Well, this is nice.” He awkwardly removed himself from her.

  “Sorry, I’m a clumsy fool.” He scratched his ear. “I have jobs to do.”

  “Can I help?”

  “Princess-”

  “It’s Emma. Call me Emma.” She smiled. “You didn’t answer my question.”

  “Liam has always been the handsome one. The more honest and noble one. I never got a look in.”

  “Well, you’re getting one now.”

  “From a princess, who I can never have any relationship with.” He stated. “Why would I get my hopes up.”

  “Why can’t you?”

  “Because I’m a pirate. This isn’t a fairytale, love. You can’t run off with me into the sunset.”

  “My father was a shepherd, why is being a pirate any worse?”

  “Love, you can’t actually be suggesting-”

  “Come to the ball tonight, that might be more your thing. Your princess commands it.”

  “Emma, I can’t.”

  “Elsa and Liam are going, don’t leave me being stuck with them, oogling each other all night. Please, Killian.” She beamed.

  “Lass, you barely know me.”

  “That’s what balls are about, getting to know people. If it’s because you can’t dance, I can teach you.” She moved over to him and took his hands, then placed one on her waist.

  “Emma, I can dance.” He moved his hand on her waist back to her other hand. “I just-”

  “You don’t like me.”

  “Of course I like you.”

  “Then what’s your issue?” She questioned.

  “Enough, Emma. I don’t want to play these games. No ball, no dancing, no taverns.” He went back to busying himself with the rigging.

  “Alright, fine. Sorry I bothered you. Goodbye, Jones.” With that she was gone. He felt awful, she looked genuinely upset, but what could he do? He was not good enough to be with her.

 

  “Killian!” Called Liam. Emma had left hours ago and Liam was only just returning. “You’re coming to the ball tonight. I got us some fancy clothes, it’s going to be great.”

  “I think I’ll pass.”

  “What? Since when do you pass on a ball?”

  “Since I refused to go with Emma.”

  “You refused Emma?” Liam gave him a stern look.

  “Well, not refused, but said no.”

  “Why?”

  “Because nothing can ever happen between us, why would I put myself through that? I don’t understand why you’re putting yourself through this dalliance with Elsa, what is to come of it? Nothing. We’re leaving in a few days.”

  “I love Elsa, I intend on asking for her hand in marriage.”

  “As if she would say yes to a pirate. Or have you forgotten?” Spat Killian.

  “Don’t you speak to me like that.” Liam commanded, Killian suddenly felt as though he was two foot tall. “I am your captain, and your older brother. You’ll do as I say, which means you’ll come to the ball tonight. Understand?” Killian refused to look his brother in the eye. “I said, do you understand?”

  “Yes! I understand, I’m not an idiot. Or a child.”

  “Stop acting like one then.”

  “Bugger off.” Killian pushed passed him and stormed off to his cabin.

 

  “Brother, let me in. I didn’t mean what I said.” Liam was stood outside his door. He knew Liam would give him space, especially when he was in such a foul mood. “Let’s talk it out. You’re my brother and my best friend. I’m sorry. I just don’t want to miss out on this opportunity with Elsa, and I thought if you could occupy Emma, then-”

  “Then you’d get Elsa all to yourself? Bit selfish.”

  “It was selfish, Killian. And I’m sorry. Can I come in?” 

  “It’s open.” Liam gently pushed the door open, Killian was sat on the edge of his bed and his brother joined him. He put his arm around his shoulders.

  “Why are you so against this ball? Don’t you like Emma?”

  “Of course I bloody like her, have you seen her? She’s the most beautiful, exciting person I’ve ever met. And the more time I spend with her, the more I like her, so it’s just going to hurt when we leave.”

  “Oh, Killian. You’re young, enjoy yourself. It’s not often you have a princess asking for you. Go and have some fun.” 

  He rolled his eyes, “I don’t see Emma as a bit of fun. I really like her.”

  “You’re not really proving it to her, she looked gutted when she came off the ship back to us.” Said Liam.

  “She did?”

  “Aye, come to the ball. Make her happy. Ask her to dance.”

  “Alright, alright. I will make an effort.”

 

  “Em, is everything alright?” Asked Snow, who was doing her daughter’s hair for the ball. “You don’t seem yourself.”

  “Just thinking.”

  “About?”

  “Someone.”

  “A boy?”

  “Mother. Honestly.” She rolled her eyes. 

  “Who then?”

  “Fine. A boy. Happy?”

  “Oo, is he handsome?” Her mother’s eyes lit up, Emma rarely opened up to her about such things. “What’s his name? Is he a knight, or a prince? Or someone a bit rougher?”

  “Mother!” Snow giggled.

  “What? It’s understandable, you’re young Emma, you may as well get out there. You know your father and I are never going to pressure you into marrying someone you don’t like.”

  “I know, I know, however, I don’t think he likes me.”

  “Who wouldn’t like you?”

  “He’s a bit distant.”

  “Maybe he’s nervous. Don’t push him, he’ll soon realise what he’s missing out on.” Emma stood and hugged her mother. “I love you, sweetie.”

  “I love you too, mom.”

  “And remember, there’s always Sir Neal.”

  “Yes, thank you.”

 

  Killian and Liam arrived at the ball. Both brothers were wearing a white shirt, a black waistcoat, however, Liam wore a navy blue coat with black pants, whereas Killian wore a brown coat with grey pants. 

  “Can you see Elsa?”

  “She’ll be presented with Emma.” Said Killian. “Don’t you remember how these things work?”

  Trumpets sounded. “Presenting Princess Emma and Lady Elsa.” Boomed a voice. Both of the men’s heads turned towards the stairs. Elsa was in a blue flowing dress with a small train at the back, Emma was wearing deep red with a small tiara. 

  “She looks-”

  “Aye, they both do.” Grinned Liam.

 

  “Princess Emma, Lady Elsa.” Smiled Liam, as the brothers approached. “It’s nice to see you both. May I have this dance, my lady?” Asked Liam. Elsa nodded and took his hand. They both walked to the dance floor and the orchestra began a new song just in time. 

  “I didn’t think you were coming, Jones.” Said Emma, stood at his side but not facing him. She watched the dance floor, wishing she could join in.

  “Liam talked some sense into me, your highness.” He kept his arms straight at his front, his hands holding one another. “I must apologise earlier for my rudeness.” He turned toward her slightly. 

  “Apology accepted.”

  “May I say how stunning you look this evening, princess?” 

  “You may, and you look rather handsome. Seems you scrub up well.” She gave him a small smile.

  “Thank you.” They chatted politely between each other, trying to clear the air that had grown between them. The music came to a halt. “May I have the honour of this next dance?” He asked, not stuttering once.

  “I thought you didn’t want to dance earlier.”

  “I guess seeing you in that dress has changed my mind. Please, Em- your highness.”

  “You can call me Emma, Killian.” She touched his arm. “You may dance with me.”

 

  Together, hand in hand, they moved onto the dance floor. He placed one arm at her back, and he felt her breath hitch. Her delicate hand was barely noticeable on his shoulder, but her smile was obvious. When the music started, he guided her gently across the dance floor.

  “So, you seem a little more friendly this evening.” Stated Emma, as they danced.

  “I realised how rude I was being, it was bad form. I was just annoyed more than anything, I’m not adjusting well to this pirate life. It’s all a bit barbaric to me.”

  “Well, don’t think about it tonight. This is one last night you can enjoy as a gentleman, sweeping a princess off her feet. How does that sound?”

  “Perfect.”

 

  After an hour of dancing, Emma’s feet were exhausted. Though she didn’t want to lose the feeling of Killian’s arms around her, his smile and his eyes were bright, she had never seen him so happy. Granted, she didn’t know him well, but something about him struck her.

  “I need a rest.” She said, pulling him off the dancefloor. “And some fresh air. Come with me?”

  “Of course, my lady.” He followed her through the large double doors and out to the gardens. Candlelight lit the many rows of bushes and flower beds, and out in the distance the waves gently hit the shores. Emma leant against the balcony, they were the only two outside, everyone else was enjoying the celebrations.

  “I’d love to see the world beyond these walls.” She sighed, her voice was light but Killian sensed a hint of sincerity. “You’re so lucky.”

  He came beside her and leant with her on the balcony. “Aye, I am. The sea is one of the most beautiful sights, especially when the full moon is the only thing reflecting on its waters.” He turned toward her slightly. “I’d love to be able to show you the wonders of the world. I’ve seen some sights in my day, however, I do believe.” He took her hand and kissed it. “That I have found my favourite.”

  “Killian Jones. Are you flirting with me?” She laughed and hit his chest lightly. 

  “Maybe a little bit.” He grinned. “I do wish I could show you though.” He took the hand that was resting on his chest and pulled her into a dancing stance.

  “I came out here to stop dancing.” 

  “I can assure you, there are no complicated moves to this dance.” He swayed her gently back and forth. “See?”

  “Alright, we can continue.” She rested her head on his chest. “Why were you such an ass earlier?” 

  She felt his laugh vibrate in his chest, “Because I was fighting with my feelings. Which is all your fault.”

  “My fault!”

  “Aye, if you hadn’t come along, there would be no feelings to think about.” 

  “Well, maybe this will stop you thinking.” She reached up on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his lips, she didn’t pull back either like the first time, but continued. When he finally realised what was happening, he responded. The kiss deepened and she giggled into him. “Mm, I think I was right.”

  “Aren’t you always?” He said between kisses, his hands going to her waist. “I feel drunk.” He giggled.

  “Yet you haven’t touched a drop in years.” She giggled, still kissing him.

  “Maybe I'm drunk off of something else. This conversation is taking focus off what I really want to concentrate on. You.” 

  “Princess Emma!” A voice called. Emma quickly pulled away from Killian and her head darted to the man that shouted her name. “Your highness, what on earth are you doing?”

  “Excuse me?”

  “Kissing strange men is hardly any way for a princess to act.” Scolded the man. He had dark hair, with stubble around his lip and chin. 

  “Who the hell do you think you’re talking to, Sir Neal. I may act as I wish.” She spat. “What do you want? Or have you just come outside here to irritate me?”

  “The King and Queen have requested for everyone to be in the hall. Particularly their daughter.”

  “I will be in shortly, you may leave.”

  “I have been asked to escort you in.”

  “Lieutenant Jones will be able to manage that job, thank you, sir.” Sir Neal bowed his head and walked off. Emma sighed, then turned back to Killian. “Fuck.”

  Killian laughed, “You curse like a sailor, love.” Though he could see her distress. She just gave him a nervous smile. “What’s the issue?”

  “My parents always try and set me up with him. Though I’ve always found him a little condescending. However, no one else seems to be able to keep up with me. Well, apart from you. But you’re leaving.”

  “I’m sorry, love.” He took her hands. “If I could stay, I would. Though I fear I’m not the right sort of man for you.”

  “Are you serious?”

  “You deserve someone more like Liam.”

  “Liam’s a bore.”

  “He’s still my brother.” Laughed Killian. “Though I fear you’re right. Come on, let’s go inside.”

  Emma and Killian entered the ballroom, arms linked. Her parents were stood on the royal balcony, but they went to find Liam and Elsa.

  “What’s going on?” Whispered Emma to Elsa.

  “Some sort of announcement.” 

 

  King Charming quietened the entire room down. He oozed authority. Though his smile was on full show.

  “Neighbouring Kings, Queens. Lords, ladies. Princes, Princesses. And all those we love. It is with great pleasure that we ask you here today.” He took a pause. “Today we invited you here to announce some important news. However unexpected.” The king turned to his wife.

  “It is with delight and happiness that we may inform you of a new addition to this royal family. A young prince is on his way!” Beamed Queen Snow, who then touched her stomach. “We wanted to share this news with you all, especially our beautiful daughter, Princess Emma. The entire ballroom erupted into cheers and claps. Killian felt Emma tense beside him. 

  “She’s pregnant?” Emma whispered to herself, then forced a large smile when everyone turned to her. She felt Killian grab her hand and squeeze it to comfort her. Why was her mother pregnant? Why wait so long for a second child? After all she was twenty three. Her parents had her extremely young, but was she no longer good enough? “I need some air.” She pulled her hand from Killian and quickly exited the ballroom, looking as regal as possible. 

  “Should I go after her?” He asked his brother and Elsa.

  “Yes!” Shouted Elsa. “Go!”

 

   Killian went outside, though she was nowhere to be seen. He went up and down each row in the gardens, still missing.

  “Emma!” He called, he was getting worried. He heard a muffled sound and followed it. She was sitting on a bench and it sounded as though she was crying. “Emma…” He jogged over quickly and knelt down. “Emma, love. What’s wrong?”

  “Why are they having a baby? After all this time?” 

   Killian took one her hands and with his other wiped hers tears, “There, there, love. This isn’t something to cry about.” He smiled supportively. “This is a happy thing.”

  “Not when for twenty three years I’ve been brought up to be the queen, having to do this proper and that proper, when they’re replacing me with a son anyway.”

  “They’re not replacing you, Emma. Yes, you won’t be queen anymore, but isn’t that what you want? I thought you didn’t want all that responsibility.”

  “I don’t want to talk about it.” 

   “Alright, we won’t.” He took a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped her eyes, then he sat next to her and placed an arm around her shoulders. She leaned her head on his shoulder. 

  “Excuse me, your highness.” It was Sir Neal.

  Killian stood up, “Sorry, mate. I’m afraid she’s a little upset. Would you mind leaving?” 

  “It’s Sir to you, I’m not your mate.”

  “Sorry,  _ sir _ . However, the statement still stands.” Spat Killian.

  “Well, then I will comfort her. You can run along, you’ve done your job.” 

  “Emma-”

   “How dare you call the princess that!” Shouted Neal. “You disrespectful- on your knees.”

  “What?” Hissed Killian. “I’m not going on my knees for you, get lost. Mate.”

  “I’ll have you flogged for your rudeness.” Neal pulled out his sword.

  “Neal!” Shouted Emma. “What are you doing? Get away from him.” She stood between the two men, Neal’s sword pointing at her. 

  “Out of the way, princess. Let me teach this fool a lesson, then I will give you comfort.”

  Emma turned to Killian, holding onto the lapels of his jacket, “Go, Killian.” His eyebrows furrowed. 

  “What? You’re choosing him over me?”

  “Killian, don’t.” Her hand stroked his cheek. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Don’t you dare go anywhere without saying goodbye.”

  “I think Liam is postponing for another three days anyway, love.” Neal cleared his throat behind them. Emma turned and gave him a dirty look.

  “Then I look forward to spending the next couple of days together.” She winked. “I’ll be okay, I promise.” She kissed him quickly. “Now get lost.” She joked.

  Killian turned away, then when Neal thought he was out of earshot, he started shouting.

  “Why the hell are you kissing him!”

  “Who do you think you are? My father!”

  He knew Emma could take care of herself, she wouldn’t let Neal bully her around. Yet, he wasn’t completely comfortable with leaving her.


End file.
